


Imagination

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: *BGM:Imagination (Shawn Mendes)*咖啡与红茶与真命天子*一个普通的训练日傍晚
Relationships: Jude Bellingham/Giovanni Reyna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> 头一次搞17岁组 很喜欢他们两个www 感谢您点开

————乔瓦尼·雷纳是个非常温柔的人，从各方面来说。贝林汉姆想。

他和周围的人都不一样————打个比方，比如你做错了什么事儿，如果恰好是在哈兰德跟前儿，你会被严苛又偏执的家伙批评到抹泪；再比如你初来乍到，首先去找了同国籍的老大哥，对方却奇怪地比自己还怕生，社交平台半天不回关，谁知道是在耍酷还是装逼。虽然他也不是没带自己熟悉环境，但总归跟自己不是能做铁哥们儿的关系；而乔瓦尼会连用多个please，甚至是眉眼弯弯笑着同他以商量的口吻说任何事情，庆祝时把他揽进怀里，有意无意地与旁人说笑，任凭自己深吸一口他领口处的空气。他甚至比自己还高一点，贝林汉姆不自觉地轻轻比划起来，嗯，大概高个头发尖。他的头发总是乱乱地蓬起来，并且不像自己修理得那么整整齐齐。

更多人对他而言是长辈，即使是仅仅大自己三岁的老兄们————虽然年龄相差不多，但他们已然是超级巨星。  
而乔瓦尼不一样。非常明显的不一样，他喜欢。

从海上孤岛踏入西欧大陆，英国的17岁青少年抬眼望去。潮湿与沉静的薄凉消失在身后逐渐远去的伯明翰岁月里，连同车流喧哗与灯火阑珊中陌生人的行色匆匆，代之以乏善可陈的积雨云和空洞无物的钢筋水泥，似在无声地讲述工业城市的浩荡历史，而他心有不安无意揣测。陌生之地总令人胸怀芥蒂，他多次模拟自己离家远走的情形，仍旧无法快速转换状态。这需要契机。

乔瓦尼就是那个契机。

最初的认识不过是蠢蠢的欢迎视频里他的笑容与一口美式英语，一丁点俏皮里含着厚重的chilled，像是加了方糖和脱脂牛奶，但仍然改变不了美式咖啡清淡苦涩本性；他微笑着朝自己打招呼，他走过来送上拥抱，他饶有兴味地点赞自己加盟的消息。唯一一个发出友善信号的同龄人，热情地把他的朋友介绍给自己。

然而他们很快熟络。贝林汉姆点开他的个人主页去看他疯狂转推的NFL与NBA，以及大咧咧摆在首页的“祝海绵宝宝生日快乐”，去翻他与伊曼纽尔斐莱的互关和对哈兰德被赶出夜店的点赞。

“当你想要了解一个人的时候，”回家看望父母弟弟时，乔布·贝林汉姆趴在他电脑旁边看他装作漫不经心地滑动光标浏览美国人的个人主页，人小鬼大地插嘴，“什么东西就开始悄悄改变了。是不是？裘德？”

贝林汉姆挥手作势打他，让他走开，乔布拿起抱枕砸向他，裘德伸开长腿踹他屁股，乔布尖叫着找妈妈告状，年长的继续没事人一样盘着腿冲浪，只不过拇指和食指不自在地分别抵在脸颊上并不鼓反而消瘦的苹果肌两侧。

“只是好感，并非喜欢”，他的大脑冷静地分析得出结论，一如他在众人拦截时奔突而出的镇定和游刃有余。“超出同龄人思维能力的成熟青年”，他第一次接到这个评价时是十分开心的，伯明翰城的亚裔老板摸他的头，说在这个世界上他是举世无双的一个。而今再度回忆起第一次打进球门、第一次送出助攻与第一次在看台下狼狈又可爱的滑跪（那一次他摔了个狗吃屎），却只得惆怅呆立而略有茫然，周遭陌生的语言堪堪略过耳廓，留下回荡的只是像在电话铃中无意义的嘟嘟忙音。

好感是他的笑容吗？是，也不是。  
好感是他抛球给无聊呆在原地看未来队友们嬉笑打闹的自己吗？大概是。  
好感也可能是他投篮时的快意潇洒，也可能是他从蹦床跳下来得意洋洋地说自己就是詹姆斯再世（那股机灵热情劲儿令他喜欢）；要么就是他转过头认真地想词句来敷衍教练的批评，老成持重里带着调皮捣蛋。

“裘德，”  
模糊中他听见他在叫自己，英国人揉揉晶亮的眼睛循声一望。平常普通的训练日。他在泳池里打起了盹，鼻孔都快浸没在水中去。  
“你再往下滑就要被呛到了。”乔瓦尼认真地弹弹他的下颌让他把头扬起，“姿势不对。”

贝林汉姆干巴巴地咳嗽了一声，吸了吸鼻子，两眼放空地看向蓝天白云。  
“......有心事？”乔瓦尼笑着问道，脚下不动声色地挪了一步，从水下走到他身旁。“还是刚才分组赛被踢到了膝盖不舒服？”

“啊嗯，都有吧。”贝林汉姆匆匆瞟了他一眼，尽力诚实地回答。

说实话桑乔刚刚那一脚踹得还有点狠————他忍俊不禁地想。被踢的那一瞬间他喊出了声，大哥吓得要死，立刻试图公主抱想把他抬到队医那边，没想到力气不够自己撅了个跟头，还把腰闪了，最后贝林汉姆啥事儿没有，桑乔倒是一瘸一拐的先去看了医生。

“嗨，要我说你可倒霉了。”乔瓦尼噗嗤笑出了声，“等着看埃尔林怎么收拾你吧。”

“噢淦，被踢的可是我。”贝林汉姆不满地推他的肩膀，“谁知道杰登休假回来就这么身娇体弱易推倒了，我第一次看见他压根儿没想到他是虚胖。”

“行啦，你最瘦你身材最好。”乔瓦尼笑得起劲，压他的脑袋让他埋进水里，“放心，他找你麻烦有我替你打圆场。”

“不是吧，还玩真的。”贝林汉姆在水里咕噜咕噜地吐着泡泡，“说真的，乔瓦尼，我现在还摸不透其他队友的脾气。”

“啊？那你摸透了我的？”乔瓦尼恶劣地伸手拽他的泳裤，贝林汉姆憋着笑在水面下挣扎，手忙脚乱里一把扯掉了美国男孩的护腕，乔瓦尼尖叫一声骂着他混小子。

“你说呢？”贝林汉姆得意洋洋地从水里浮上来，“你每次跑进泳池都不脱护腕，还总是右手那只。”他又随意地抹了一把额头的水珠，再甩甩满头的卷卷毛，盯着面前一脸无奈摊手索要东西的小前辈。“噢，对了，”贝林汉姆噗嗤一笑，“你今天的袜子又是一只白一只蓝，我是不是没有猜错？”

“你在我柜子旁边装了针孔摄像头。”乔瓦尼气急败坏上前作势锁他喉，贝林汉姆坏笑着一把环住他的腰。两人正扭打得不可开交，贝林汉姆突然脚底一滑，虽然不至于摔倒，不过他留了个鬼心眼儿朝后倒去，只见乔瓦尼下意识地拉住自己的手臂，把另一只胳膊托在他腰后。

“逗你玩的。”贝林汉姆灵巧地把上身挪回来，乔瓦尼仍然愣着保持原来的姿势，他们两个的距离一下子拉近————鼻尖碰鼻尖。

“我还知道很多。”贝林汉姆扬起嘴角。“现在闭上眼睛不去看你，我会说，你的瞳孔在阳光下是栗色而不是纯黑，你眼底的小血丝，左眼比右眼多。”

然后他喜闻乐见地看着乔瓦尼的脸有趣地红润起来，随后无可奈何地俯身趴在自己肩头，笑声被衣服压住，闷闷的。

“你从哪学的这些话？”小前辈脑袋发颤，头发蹭在他脖子上发痒。贝林汉姆不是非常健壮的体格，乔瓦尼甚至比他还壮那么一丁点，不过轻轻摸上后颈却觉得他的身体柔软温暖，不像运动员惯常的硬邦邦触感。

没有学，都是实话，只想对你说。  
贝林汉姆把这句话憋在了嗓子眼儿里。

“是这样，所有队友里我唯独对你了解得有够彻底。”贝林汉姆拍拍他的背示意他起来，也默默敦促自己放下刚刚的冲动心情。“别人对我来说都有些陌生。”

“别担心，总有一天不再陌生，慢慢来。”乔瓦尼安慰地抱他，“我会帮你。”

贝林汉姆顺水推舟，撒娇地埋在小前辈胸口上，“哈，慢倒是不一定慢————实力决定一切。大家很快就会都很喜欢我。”

“行吧，我低估了你的臭屁程度。”乔瓦尼面无表情地揉他的头发，后者笑着搂紧他不松手。

“Gio，你在那边做什么？”哈兰德扯着嗓门儿在对面喊道，“我开车过来了，还不回家？”  
“嘿，裘德，放开，我得去蹭车了。”乔瓦尼轻轻拍了一下他的手，看向对面，“这就来，马上换衣服。”  
“埃尔林吗？”贝林汉姆附在他耳边咕噜着，“我记得他不是打算载杰登一段？”  
“我也不想当电灯泡。”乔瓦尼抱怨，“没办法，今天急着回去有事，坐埃尔林的车自然最快了。”

“什么事？”贝林汉姆哑着嗓子哼哼，把下颏放在乔瓦尼肩膀上，冷不防跟对面的哈兰德来了个四目相对，撇撇嘴又挑挑眉。  
“是————”  
“他今天不跟你回去。”贝林汉姆冲着对面大声说，“他想吃鸡排，让我帮他带。”  
“我靠，吃你妹的鸡排。”乔瓦尼掐了一把他的脸蛋，“等会儿，埃尔林，马上————”  
“杰登，让他赶紧开车，不用谢谢我。”贝林汉姆继续大声说道，满不在乎地捂住乔瓦尼的嘴，美国小前辈吚吚呜呜地说不出话，贝林汉姆捉住乔瓦尼乱动的手指头，“嘿，听我说，我搞了一台摩托车。”

“你才17岁，这是违章驾驶。”乔瓦尼扯开他的手，“wait————埃尔林，等下我。”  
挪威大高个不知什么时候早就钻回了车里，汽车吭哧吭哧发动起来，随后一溜烟往公路上去了。乔瓦尼气得一脚就要踢在贝林汉姆屁股上，男孩儿嗖地一跳直接上了他的树，整个人挂在他腰上咯咯地笑。

“你现在已经没退路了。”贝林汉姆鬼黠地眨眨眼，“认命吧。”  
“离我远点！”乔瓦尼没好气地拽他下来，随后径自走开。  
贝林汉姆原地挠着头，眨巴着眼睛觉得是不是自己惹他生气了，刚想小心地开口问一句，小前辈却回过头来。

“你的车在哪？带路。”乔瓦尼扯着刚刚披上的外套，干巴巴地命令道，却看见贝林汉姆委屈巴巴的模样，竭力忍住不被他逗笑。  
“这边。”  
贝林汉姆假装没看到他敞开衣襟里白净的胸口，眼神飘忽不定地掠过。乔瓦尼经过他时若有若无地碰擦了他的肩，他拘束地干咳两声，又将视线垂落到脚尖。

“你想在多久之内赶回去？”  
贝林汉姆觉得自己需要说点什么来活跃一下气氛。他的性格是两个极端，活泼开朗的时候就是个作精，害羞内敛的时候自己都能把自己尴尬致死。这不，突然间又和刚才判若两人。他甚至怀疑自己刚刚是不是看哈兰德的眼神敌意太重，好像对方抢了自己一堆金银财宝似的。靠，大人大量，明天训练别给我穿小鞋————他又开始咒骂自己的智障行径。一天得罪俩大哥，不愧是你，裘德。

“十分钟。”乔瓦尼一副发难的样子抱起臂。“你自己闯的祸你要帮我圆回来。”

“十分钟就十分钟。”贝林汉姆咬咬牙，“上车。”  
美国男孩漂亮的黑眼睛又笑得眯起来，“要是没按时到，你以后就给我老老实实蹭车少耍花样。”

“啊，知道了。”贝林汉姆不耐烦地弹弹头盔，“谁输谁赢还说不准呢。”  
“加油，小宝宝。”乔瓦尼兴致盎然地跨腿坐上去，自然地抱紧他的腰，“我看看你的车技如何。”

“哈，你也是对你的弟弟妹妹这么叫么？”贝林汉姆手忙脚乱地发动引擎，乔瓦尼偷偷在后面盯着他，简直乐得身板要抖成筛子。

“差不多吧，不过你比起他们更像儿子。”乔瓦尼得寸进尺地笑道，“因为你幼稚很多————啊我擦————”

贝林汉姆一个迅猛的加速，车身直接闪电一样冲了出去。乔瓦尼用美音飙着什么五花八门的脏话，他也不睬，自顾自开到最高速，任凭身后比自己大那么小半年的家伙把脸埋在自己后背，风声呼呼从两人耳边掠过。美国男孩手掌渐渐握成拳，不轻不重地揪在他衣服下摆前端，他甚至可以从机车轰鸣之外感知到他手指的翕动，微小地传达到自己大脑的神经末梢，不知为什么竟平添一分打破平静的快意，打破的是对方平日里波澜不惊的镇定自若，而他瞬间竟热血上头，渴望看到乔瓦尼惊慌的模样，至少这惊慌是因自己而起，别人无权干涉。

“够快吗？”他肆无忌惮地大声喊。言语消失在风中，被落日余晖淹没。“别告诉我你害怕了，这还不够。”

“你赶着去送死吧！”乔瓦尼被风激得鼓着腮帮子，最后几个单词差点说秃噜了去；贝林汉姆感到他又抱紧了自己一点。

“你说什么？我听不见。”贝林汉姆使坏地高声喊道，“是说我的车技很棒么？”

“我说你是个蠢货。”乔瓦尼以其人之道还治其人之身地大吼，“听见了吗？幼儿园小孩？”

“幼儿园小孩要飙车把你飙吐。”贝林汉姆粗暴地挂挡，“忍着点，还剩五分钟。”

乔瓦尼没他想的逊，下车时也就是趔趄了几下。贝林汉姆伸手扶他，对方啪地打开了自己的手，摇头示意让他歇歇。  
“这辈子也不让你送我回家了。”乔瓦尼竖起中指。  
“太不遵守诺言了兄弟，我还提早了一分钟。”贝林汉姆嘟嘟嘴卖萌，“不请我进屋喝个东西什么的？”

“啊，还想着要补偿了？”乔瓦尼可算有劲儿坏笑一下，“想得美，不行。”  
“好的，我明白了。”贝林汉姆逢场作戏地瞬间眼泪汪汪，“你之前说你想我也都是假的。”  
讲到这里他倒觉得自己恢复正常了。泳池边的靠近是徒劳，谁会料到自己说出“我了解你”这几个字时心都在怦怦乱跳，像是胸中一阵狂风吹得肥沃之地寸草不生。如果再真挚却不成熟的感情都化作戏谑言谈一笔带过，那么如今这样便是最好，相识不久而似前世缘分似的默契，互相明晰对方的point，各自掌握分寸一如既往。

“那我走啦。”英国男孩随意地挥手。  
也罢，一切都是凭空想象。

“不，你还有话没说完呢。”  
乔瓦尼在他身后笑盈盈地开口。

静默的几步靠近，手臂轻轻揽过肩膀；身形并排等高，而背影交叠相靠。贝林汉姆后知后觉地慢慢颔首贴上他的额头，乔瓦尼闭上眼吻他之前，嘴唇张合，似在悄声说着什么。

“谢谢，我都知道。”  
他们在静谧的夜色中拥抱。

“就这样，不能再多了。”乔瓦尼舔舔嘴唇，用力弹了一下死不撒手的英国男孩的小脑门。  
“还叫我小宝宝吗？”贝林汉姆不情不愿地收回胳膊，罕见地笑得温柔。  
“当然。你的地位没变。”乔瓦尼眨眼，后撤一步溜回家门前。“小家伙，球场见。”

“给你做球之前，我就勉为其难地当一回你老老实实的弟弟。”贝林汉姆装腔作势地龇牙威胁道。“之后可就是我说了算。”

“看你表现。”乔瓦尼毫不示弱地笑着送个飞吻。  
“晚安，甜心。”

——————彩蛋——————  
桑乔：（趴在汽车后座）埃尔林，我怎么总感觉裘德不太喜欢你  
哈兰德：......妈的我也这么觉得  
桑乔：我打赌下次比赛他不会给你喂饼  
哈兰德：草 不至于吧


End file.
